


He was there...always

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Set after Japan GP, Yea I'm a bit late here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: After the race Lewis immediately went to his hotel. He probably needed to stay at the track to celebrate with the team but he couldn't care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry for any mistakes! I hope all of you enjoy it and hearing a feedback would be nice :)

Maybe it was all over. But that maybe is written in big capital letters. Lewis just couldn't stop thinking how his championship hopes have just vanished away. It was Nico celebrating this race. He should be too. It is a 3rd place for him and constructors championship for the team. He just cannot get a damn smile on his face. It just...it didn't feel right. And it was killing him that he felt this way. He has been with the team for 4 years, shouldn't he be happy and celebrating? 

But championship was more important to him. He could enjoy being called 'A 4 time F1 world champion Lewis Hamilton', but it looks like not this year. Nico beat him in almost every race. And those races when Lewis won Nico wasn't driving too perfect...like he is now. Now it was either a start or an engine that stood in front of the championship trophy and is not letting him through.

He should be happy for Nico. Right? Even though they don't know what they are anymore. Friends? Not friends? They only knew that they are teammates. Teammates that were childhood friends and teenage lovers.

But in a way they actually liked this. The awkward silence in the cooling room, a low voice saying "Congrats" with a light pat on the shoulder, if they were in a good mood even a slight smile. That was enough to make everyone think that they won't kill each other.

After the race Lewis immediately went to his hotel. He probably needed to stay at the track to celebrate with the team but he couldn't care less. He knows he's gonna get a lot of shit for it tomorrow but he's already going to fly to America, just live his life and wait for the next race. Only if it would be that easy. Of course the words will affect him. They always do but he never shows it...and only Nico can see right through him. He feels like he is made of glass and all his insecurities, feelings, unsaid words are seen by Nico.

There's a knock on his hotel door that interrupts his thoughts. Lewis first wanted to ignore it but that would be annoying so he opened the door just to reveal Nico. His race suit pulled down to his hips, sleeves tied in front and wearing his constructor championship '16 black shirt.

"Hey." He said with no emotion. At least that's how it sounded to Lewis.

"Hey." Lewis stood by the side so that Nico could get in. Of course he went straight to the bed where Coco and Roscoe were.

"Why didn't you stay at the track to celebrate with us?" He wasn't looking at Lewis he was too busy petting Coco with one and Roscoe with the other hand.

"I just...I don't feel good right now. I'm really mad at myself." Lewis climbs on the bed. "I just feel like shit. Ever since summer break I-I just cannot anymore..."

Nico finally looks at Lewis and sees a scene that just breaks his heart. Vulnerable Lewis with unfallen tears in his eyes. Nico knew. Lewis was breaking under pressure. One painful crack every moment and Nico could feel it. 

Right now every untrue word written about him, said about him, every judgment, insecurity, hateful opinion was stacked on his back and crushing him. 

Nico got on the bed and hugged Lewis and let him cry his eyes out. That was the best he could do he thought. Be a shoulder to cry on. After 15 minutes of crying and sobbing Lewis calmed down. His head was still on Nico's shoulder he couldn't let go of him. "Thank you for being here." Lewis said in a low muffled voice. It was so low that even Nico barely heard it.

He put his hand on Lewis neck and then put it under his chin. Lifting up his head while feeling stubble under his thumb and put his lips onto his. It was lazy, sloppy but it was still something. Lewis broke the kiss and looked into Nico's blue eyes and simply got lost in them. 

He felt like he was on a cliff with a deep blue ocean in front of him, a fresh air in his lungs and a light breeze in his hair. He let his mind wander, going through years of his career but only focusing on one thing. Nico. And going through all the unforgettable memories he realized that Nico was always there, even when he didn't have to be there...he was.


End file.
